


A FitzSimmons Family Day Out

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When a day out doesn't go to plan, it doesn't always have to be a bad thing.





	A FitzSimmons Family Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the SDCC Fic-a-thon thing I'm doing to fill the void in our hearts since AOS isn't there this year ft. Cosplay this time!

“You ready?” he called out to his wife, holding a squirming Skye in his arms. The girl in his arms just babbled in his ear, the hood of her dragon onesie falling down over her face. As soon as he noticed this, he smiled. “Hey,” he laughed, pushing it back so that she could see again. “You okay?”

She just cooed at him, and he placed a gentle kiss on her nose, which caused her to burst out into a fit of giggles. He reached over to the counter, passing her her stuffed sheep toy, and she immediately began chewing on its leg. He just smiled at her, at seeing his youngest daughter so happy, so carefree and innocent.

“Yes!” Jemma replied, “I’ll be down in a minute! Are Peggy and Skye ready yet?” As soon as she had shouted the question, the oldest of their two daughters came rushing down the stairs and into the living room, toy lightsaber in hand. She was spinning around, what appeared aimlessly to Fitz but to her she was fighting some battle in her mind, an invisible enemy, making sound effects and swinging her weapon widely. Fitz was happy enough to let her do it until she almost knocked the vase of the table that Piper and Daisy had brought them for Christmas that he called out to her. “Pegs! Be careful please, you don’t want to break another vase and upset Mummy do you?”

Peggy looked up at him, and then slowly shook her head, blue eyes wide. “Sorry daddy.”

“It’s okay,” he reassured, looking down at his daughter, who was dressed up as Rey from _The Force Awakens_ and was more than a little bit excited about going to her first convention, something that her parents had done for years and now it seemed, it would be a family tradition. They had gotten a family pass for the day, and Peggy had been adamant to dress up. Jemma had spent hours making her costume and it had taken a lot of bribing so Peggy wouldn’t wear it before the actual convention. In the end, she had agreed and was looking forward to showing off what her mum had made.

She smiled at him, and at Skye who was still chewing on her sheep when Jemma came down the stairs. “Ready?”

***

The convention hadn’t gone as they had expected it would. They had stayed for three hours but then everything had gotten too much for Peggy. There were too many people, there was too much noise, and she had started crying. Fitz had immediately swept her into his arms, cuddling her close. The couple had shared a look, silently agreeing that leaving would be the best option.

It took only moments for them to push their way through the crowds which thinned the closer they got to the door, then the four of them were in the car, Jemma getting in last after spending a number of minutes wiping away her daughter’s tears and reassuring her that she hadn’t ruined the day, that it was okay.

Instead of heading straight home, they took a detour, heading instead to Peggy’s favourite restaurant, as way of making up for the fact that she hadn’t been able to stay as longer as she had wanted.

And entering the restaurant, if any of the waiters found it weird that there was a female Eleventh Doctor carrying a baby dragon, a Han Solo and a Rey who was five years old that had just walked into their place of work, they never said anything about it, simply leading them to a free table instead.

After ordering the usual, Peggy accepted her colouring book and crayons from her mum, scribbling frantically. She seemed to be much better than she had been only half an hour ago, which instantly caused Jemma to feel better. She took the time before the meal to feed Skye, who was more than happy to accept her lunch rather than play with it.

They made light conversation, Peggy taking over most of the conversation and talking about her plans for the future (which at the moment in involved being a fairy princess teacher who was also a pop star at night) until their meal arrived.

After a brief argument over who would cut her chicken nuggets (Fitz just narrowly beating Peggy in the aforementioned argument), the young girl in question posed a question that had been on her mind all day. “See about the con…”

“Yes?” Jemma asked, wondering where she was going.

“Can we try next year?”

Jemma nodded. “Of course sweetie, if that’s what you want.”

Peggy beamed. “And maybe next year you can make me a real working lightsaber!”

Both Fitz and Jemma nearly choked on their drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to stjarna for helping me with my Star Wars queries and helping me pick a cosplay for Fitz which it totally based on the fanart by eclecticmuses that is simply amazing! Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
